This invention relates generally to liquid natural gas (LNG) delivery systems and more specifically to a high pressure LNG delivery system particularly suited for use on a natural gas powered motor vehicle.
America's dependence on foreign sources of fuel oil has resulted in significant political and economic problems in recent years. As a result, great efforts have been made to find a cheap and reliable domestic energy alternative. One such alternative is LNG which is domestically available, plentiful and relatively inexpensive and environmentally safe as compared to oil. Because one of the largest uses for oil is as a fuel for motor vehicles, great strides have been made to develop natural gas powered engines.
One such engine is a dual-fuel modified diesel engine which runs on a 60/40 diesel fuel to LNG mixture. While this engine substantially reduces diesel fuel consumption, it requires that LNG be delivered to the engine at approximately 300 psi, a pressure approximately 6 times the normal storage pressure for LNG. This extremely high pressure causes storage and handling problems for the volatile LNG. These problems are magnified by the fact that the LNG must be carried on a motor vehicle where it is exposed to relatively high temperatures and constant motion.
Thus a safe, reliable and efficient high pressure LNG delivery system is desired.